


Идя на свет

by Diran



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Жизнь Мэтью Миллса стала настолько сера, что он решился прийти на прием к психологу. Он не знал, готов ли обнажить свое темное прошлое, но жить дальше по-прежнему не мог.





	Идя на свет

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone._

_(Green Day)_

**Глава 1**

Мэтью сидел перед дверью и листал журнал. Буквы и фотографии сливались в бессмысленное месиво – он не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чем, но все равно продолжал механически переворачивать страницы. Мэт не был уверен, что решение прийти на прием было верным, но последняя, едва трепыхающаяся гордость требовала либо встать и уйти, либо делать вид, что все идет как должно: выглядеть уверенно и скрывать дрожь в руках. Хотя бы листанием журнала. Мэт сумел договориться с собой: если он закончит с этой макулатурой раньше, чем его пригласят, – он уйдет. 

Провалившись в собственные мысли, он не услышал, как открылась дверь и вздрогнул, услышав вкрадчивое:  
– Мэтью Миллс?  
Он быстро отложил журнал и встал, нервно поправляя рукава рубашки. Перед ним стоял высокий мужчина в очках. Должно быть, это и был мистер Купер.  
– Да?  
– Проходите.

Мэтью вошел в кабинет. Он никогда здесь раньше не был, но прекрасно знал, что вот это мягкое широкое кресло – для него, а то, что поуже и попроще – для мистера Купера. Так что поспешил занять свое место. 

– Меня зовут Брэндон Купер, хотя, раз вы здесь, вам это известно, – сдержанно и по-деловому улыбнулся мистер Купер.  
Мэт кивнул.  
– Но лучше называйте меня просто Брэндон. Скажите, мистер Миллс, как мне обращаться к вам? – Он опустился в свое кресло и посмотрел на Мэта поверх очков.  
– М-Мэтью, – коротко ответил Мэт, борясь с сухостью слипшихся губ.  
– Хорошо. Прошу вас, начинайте, как будете готовы.

Брэндон говорил с легким, но все же явственным британским акцентом. Сам он был примерно таким, как Мэт представлял себе, словно сошел с фотографии из объявления: идеально выглаженная одежда, полуформальный неброский стиль, аккуратно собранные в тугой хвост волосы и абсолютно нечитаемый взгляд.  
Впрочем, Мэт безнадежно разучился читать людей, поэтому даже не пытался больше. Он сцепил руки в замок и опустил голову, старательно разглядывая свои костяшки. Желание уйти усиливалось с каждой секундой, наваливаясь паническим приступом, но было бы совсем глупо сделать это теперь.

– Честно говоря, не знаю, о чем говорить. Не знаю, зачем я здесь.  
– Вы задаете неправильный вопрос, Мэтью. Вы здесь затем же, зачем и десятки других людей – вы ищете покоя в своей жизни. Главное другое: почему вы здесь?  
– Да, наверное.  
От всех этих выверенных предложений, попахивающих учебниками словесности, становилось душно. Мэт не верил, что психолог сможет ему чем-то помочь. Никогда в них не верил. Но он больше не мог жить... существовать так, как существовал последнее время. И других вариантов он не видел.

– Давайте я помогу вам. Я буду задавать вопросы, вы – отвечать.  
– Хорошо.  
– Ваша жизнь вас не устраивает?  
Мэт скривился, не сдержавшись. Ему захотелось рассмеяться прямо в лицо Брэндону.  
– Совсем не устраивает.  
– Она плавно и незаметно стала... такой, или произошло какое-то событие?  
– Событие.  
Мэт оценил обтекаемость формулировок. Он не собирался рассказывать никаких подробностей и думал, что Брэндон рано или поздно споткнется об это и прервет сеанс, выгнав бестолкового «клиента». Но, кажется, у них все же был шанс найти общий язык.

– И вы пока не готовы говорить о нем?  
– Не готов.  
– Хорошо, поймите, Мэт, то, что вы пришли – уже большой шаг.  
Мэт никогда не понимал эту банальщину из рекламных листовок и пожал плечами.  
– Хотелось бы в это верить.  
– Расскажите о вашей нынешней жизни.  
«Это не жизнь». «У меня ее нет». Мэт перебирал в голове формулировки и одна оказывалась хуже другой. После любой из них, его бы пометили как суицидника, поэтому он предпочел промолчать.

Брэндон терпеливо выждал несколько минут и задал другой вопрос, все так же мягко:  
– У вас есть работа?  
– Да.  
– Семья, друзья?  
– Нет, – ответил Мэтью, пытаясь не выдать себя. Губы дрогнули, но Мэт опустил голову ниже, скрывая это.  
– А ваша работа приносит вам удовольствие?  
– Нет.  
– А ваши увлечения?

Мэт снова замолчал, не зная, как ответить. Идиотские вопросы. Какие увлечения? Как вообще можно говорить об удовольствии, если Мэт просыпался-то по утрам лишь по привычке?

– Вы сейчас взяли тайм-аут, я понял, – не дал ему погрузиться в себя Брэндон. – Вы не общаетесь с коллегами в свободное время?  
– По правде говоря, я часто менял работу в последнее время.  
– С того самого события?  
– Да.  
– Оно было связано с вашей работой?  
– Отчасти, – Брэндон приближался к опасной грани и Мэт напрягся. Видимо, это не укрылось от психолога, и тот сменил тему:  
– А почему вы стали часто менять работу? Не справлялись?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Мэт. – Я сносно выполняю свое дело. Но... – Мэт постучал пальцами друг об друга. Ему было непросто сформулировать свои ощущения. Он жил на автомате, но почему-то раз за разом уходил из одной конторы в другую.  
– Вы ищете себя? Свое призвание?  
– Я знаю свое... возможно, – осекся Мэт, примеряя на себя предложенный вариант. Он ведь всю свою жизнь посвятил одному делу, стал настоящим спецом, а теперь не знал, кем ему стать. Было ли дело в этом? Мэт обкатывал эту мысль.

– Я думаю, причина все же в другом. Вы сильно вините себя за прошлое. И пытаетесь убежать. Но тяжело убежать от себя, – сказал Брэндон, и Мэт застыл. Возникло ощущение, что Брэндон залез в подсознание и вывернул его наизнанку, показав Мэту то, чего он бы видеть не хотел.

Было неприятно. Брэндон оказался профессионалом. И Мэт не знал, рад ли он этому сейчас. Но три дня назад, когда он увидел рекламную листовку на доске в коридоре своего офиса и решился записаться на прием, он пообещал себе, что попробует пройти через это. Хотя бы несколько сеансов.

– Выпишете мне пару антидепрессантов? – поинтересовался он. Наверное, прозвучало грубовато, но Мэт не сдержался.  
Да и он не был уверен, что где-то глубоко внутри не надеялся на такой исход. Было бы круто решить все проблемы пачкой таблеток. Хотя он верил в них еще меньше, чем в зубную фею и честность правительства.  
– Нет, Мэтью, это слишком простой путь для вас.

Мэт посмотрел на Брэндона. Не таких слов он ожидал от психолога.

– Попробуем поступить по-другому. Вам стоит наполнить свою жизнь. Перестать думать, что вы не заслужили удовольствий. Пусть пока отдых с коллегами или поход в кино покажутся вам бессмысленными, утомительными, не принесут удовольствия, но вы должны вспомнить, что вам можно. Чем больше времени вы проводите в одиночестве, тем шире эта черная дыра внутри вас. Отвлекайте себя. Я жду вас через неделю. Но если почувствуете ухудшение состояния или необходимость поговорить раньше, то звоните сразу же.

Мэт глянул на часы. Прошел уже почти час, хотя ему казалось, что он сидит здесь всего минут пятнадцать. Подолгу же он молчит. И как Брэндон терпит его? Хотя у него, наверняка, богатый опыт. И деньги в конце сеанса тоже весьма способствуют.

***

_Брэндон Купер был образцовым психологом. Он довел своего клиента до двери, пожал на прощание руку, выдал номер личного телефона для «экстренных случаев», улыбнулся ободряюще и даже посоветовал по-дружески воскресный концерт в клубе на 8-ой улице, «чудом» угадав когда-то любимую группу Мэтью._

_Проводив клиента взглядом, он закрыл дверь на ключ и поспешил в туалет. Цветные линзы ужасно утомляли, а верхняя губа чесалась под излишне колючими усами._

**Глава 2**

_Он следил за Мэтом из-за барной стойки._

_Мэтью все же послушался совета и пришел. И даже не один. Правда, от танцующих коллег быстро отмахнулся и уселся за столик. Просто слушал Linkin Park, вертя в руках стакан с виски и смотря на сцену. Его стеклянный взгляд завораживал. От него жгло внутри._

_Музыка оглушала, звеня в ушах, и слова мешались в кашу. Он натянул капюшон посильнее и протолкался к выходу._

***

Мэт устало бросил сумку под дверью и прошел вглубь квартиры, падая на кровать, как подкошенный. Все тело изматывающе ныло после тренировки, но это было приятно. Мэт знал, что физическая нагрузка способствует выработке эндорфинов, раньше он любил эту тянущую боль за напоминание об очередном рывке вперед, но не думал, что получит какое-то удовольствие сейчас. Да и для нынешней работы тягание гантелей отнюдь не было обязательным. Так что Мэт совсем забросил себя и за полтора года сильно растерял форму. Не видел смысла в тренировках.

После нескольких сеансов Брэндон посоветовал Мэту вернуться в зал. И Мэт понял, как был не прав: смысл был. Штанга отвлекала. Тяжелый рок в старом зале нравился Мэту намного больше, чем в понтовом клубе. Он выжимал максимум. Брал все большие веса. Увлекался. Перенапрягался, но вокруг было кому вовремя осадить.

Но самым главным было то, что Мэт забыл о бессоннице. Ночью тело просто брало верх над мечущимся сознанием и отключало его. Вот и сейчас – голова Мэта коснулась подушки, глаза сомкнулись и он провалился в темное, желанное забытье.

***

Проходите, Мэтью.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Мэт, пожимая Брэндону руку. 

Брэндон задержал взгляд на зажатом в другой руке стаканчике и, когда Мэт сел в кресло, поинтересовался:  
– Не первый раз приходите с кофе. Это из кофешопа напротив?  
– Да.  
– А какой кофе вы пьете?  
– Обычный, – немного стушевался Мэт.  
Брэндон иногда задавал ничего не значащие, почти приятельские вопросы. Мэту это… скорее нравилось. Ему казалось, что он приятен Брэндону как человек. Не просто очередной занудный клиент. Но иногда эти вопросы не отличались от важных, относящихся к терапии. А к таким Мэт относился со всей серьезностью: пытался увидеть глубинный смысл каждого. Ведь он приходил сюда работать над собой. Но Брэндон смотрел с интересом, и Мэт добавил:  
– По средам. В пятницу ведусь на маркетинг и беру вкус дня.  
– Корица, – слегка кивнул Брэндон. – Понимаю, трудно устоять. Рад видеть, что у вас снова стали появляться привычки.  
Мэт моргнул. Он не думал об этом, но Брэндон был прав. За последнее время к Мэту начали возвращаться отголоски ощущений. Две недели назад он просто захотел пить после сеанса и зашел в первую попавшуюся дверь, но уже в следующий раз испытал нечто похожее на желание зайти в кофешоп. И иногда ему становилось даже не все равно, что пить. 

– О чем мы будем говорить сегодня, Мэтью?  
Мэт непонимающе свел брови.  
– У вас есть прогресс, – пояснил Брэндон. – И только вы знаете, что беспокоит вас сейчас больше всего.  
– Вкус кофе? – суховато пошутил Мэт.  
Брэндон посмотрел на него строго и выжидательно.  
– И все же, Мэтью, что вас гложет?

Вопрос показался глупым. Что могло волновать Мэта кроме событий полуторагодовалой давности? Что могло бы сравниться с событиями, из-за которых Мэт перестал чувствовать себя живым и дошел до кабинета психолога? Но Брэндон ведь сам помог организовать жизнь Мэтью так, что времени и сил на воспоминания оставалось мало. В глубине души Мэт понимал, что рано или поздно придется коснуться этой темы, но терапия приносила свои плоды, и он уже был близок к тому, чтобы поверить: обойдется. Можно будет просто излечиться. Забыть. И сейчас, когда он наконец стал засыпать без снотворного, вопрос Брэндона оказался тычком прямо в незаживающую рану. Только что он сам обратил внимание Мэта на прогресс, но вот опять вернул его в холодную и жестокую реальность, напомнив, что ничего не изменилось.  
Это все еще та вселенная, где у него руки по локоть в крови.

– То же, что и всегда, – блекло ответил Мэт, стараясь скрыть раздражение.  
– Вы думаете об этом каждый день?  
Мэт сдержал ставший привычным порыв намекнуть на нетактичность вопроса.  
– Почти.  
– Но все еще не готовы говорить об этом?  
– Нет.  
– Послушайте, сейчас вам кажется, что вы никогда не будете готовы.  
– Да, наверное.  
– Но ваша память не раковая опухоль. Не получится вырезать ее. Вы ведь понимаете это. Она отравляет вас изнутри.  
Мэт зажмурился. Он знал, что Брэндон не давит, а говорит правду, от которой во рту становилось горько, но не мог не цепляться за утекающую иллюзию защищенности.  
– Но вы помогаете мне запирать ее!  
– А вот это очень опасное заблуждение, Мэтью.  
– Брэндон… не знаю, как вы это делаете, но я стал ждать наших встреч. Раньше я каждое утро проверял календарь, чтобы напомнить себе день недели. Чтобы не прийти автоматически на работу в субботу или не забыть появиться там в четверг. Потому что так было надо. А сейчас я точно знаю, какой день. Потому что жду вечеров сред и пятниц.  
– Вам спокойно здесь? – нисколько не смутился лавины откровений Брэндон.  
– Громкие слова, – дернул подбородком Мэт. – Но мне точно лучше, чем где бы то ни было еще. Я вижу хоть какой-то проблеск надежды впервые после смерти Бер…  
Мэт осекся. Он не понял, как это произошло. Как слова вырвались наружу. 

Мир остался прежним. Небо не упало на землю. На душе не стало тяжелее или легче. Так же мерно тикали часы на стене и остывал на столике кофе. Так же плыли за окном облака. Только горло сжимало тяжелым вязким спазмом. Брэндон молчал. Он бы дал Мэту столько времени, сколько ему понадобилось – не он же за него платит, в конце концов.  
Наверное, теперь было глупо молчать. Хотя от той легкости, с которой Мэт проболтался не осталось и следа. Теперь каждое слово давалось с трудом.  
Впрочем, Мэт заслужил. 

– Полтора года назад я потерял друга.  
– Настолько близкого, что это перевернуло вашу жизнь? – едва слышно поинтересовался Брэндон.  
Мэт молча опустил голову. К глазам подступали бессильные слезы, и он пытался сдержать их, не зная, что сказать.  
– Лучшего, – наконец выдавил он из себя.  
Брэндон вздохнул. Мэт подумал, что до этого ни разу не замечал, чтобы тот проявлял чувства, но не мог же Брэндон быть роботом. Ему было жаль. А Мэт сейчас определенно был жалок.  
– Вы ступили на неверный путь, – вдруг сказал он, и Мэт поднял голову, дернув плечом. Он не мог знать, он не... Но Брэндон продолжил, и Мэт подумал, что лучше бы его первая шальная мысль оказалась правдой, потому что от последовавших слов стало по-настоящему больно: – Не пытайтесь заполнить нашими разговорами ту пустоту, что образовалась в вашей душе. Я не заменю вам лучшего друга.  
– Да, я понимаю, конечно, – забормотал он и отвернулся, опрокидывая залпом уже совсем остывший кофе. – Простите, но мне надо побыть одному. – Мэт встал.

Он чувствовал себя разбитым. Правда снова оказалась слишком горькой. Мэт не был готов принять сегодня больше. 

– Конечно. Берегите себя, Мэт. – рука Брэндона была горячей, рукопожатие вышло сильнее обычного. Мэт стиснул зубы и направился к двери.

Уже на пороге Брэндон его окликнул:  
– Если необходимо, мы можем увеличить частоту встреч.  
– Остальные дни у меня заняты тренировками, но спасибо за предложение.  
Он хотел бы спросить, не намек ли это на необходимость увеличения. Но подозревал, что Брэндон скажет что-то в духе: «это вам решать». А будь воля Мэта, он бы поселился в этом кабинете. Или наоборот убежал бы прочь и не возвращался бы никогда.  
Поэтому предпочитал не оставлять себе выбора.

***

Мэтью сидел в углу, обхватив себя руками и сверлил взглядом валявшийся на ковре мобильник. Тот ненавязчиво пиликал. На экране задорно мигала иконка календаря с подписью: «Зал, 08-00». Возле кровати стояла спортивная сумка, из которой укоряюще торчали кроссовки и скомканная одежда.

Мэт закрыл лицо руками и сдавил виски. Все стало хуже. Вчера он вышел от Брэндона на ватных ногах и не помнил, как вернулся домой. В голове все звенело «я не заменю вам лучшего друга». Разумеется! Что вообще за бред? Мэт никогда бы не стал пытаться заменить Роберта психологом! Только почему-то эта фраза все равно выворачивала душу.  
И чем больше Мэт об этом думал, тем хуже ему становилось. Потому что он находил все больше сходств между Брэндоном и Робертом. Тембр голоса. Форма скул. Может, он выбрал его только потому что увидел на листовке чем-то знакомую улыбку? Неужели весь тот прогресс, которого они добились, связан только с подсознательной проекцией?  
Неужели его гнилое трусливое подсознание собиралось вот так просто заткнуть эту дыру первым попавшимся человеком? 

Мэт дотянулся до мобильника, вырубил звук, смахнув к черту уведомление, и потер кулаком лоб, размазывая испарину. Часы все равно уже показывали «08-15», а он не мог себя заставить даже просто встать с пола. Да что там – дрожь в руках и та не унималась.  
Он надеялся, что станет легче, пройдет, как приступ, но липкий холод теснил в груди все сильней, мешая дышать.  
Мэт сжал зубы и быстро, не давая себе шанса отступить, набрал номер и прижал телефон к уху.  
– Алло?.. Это Мэтью. Да. Простите, вы сможете принять меня сегодня?

**Глава 3**

Мэтью теребил ремешок от часов, расстегивая пряжку и застегивая ее снова, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой, когда услышал шаги. Это оказался Брэндон – он явно торопился на встречу, и Мэта обожгло стыдом: он даже не узнал, работает ли сегодня его врач. Он не просто провалил схему лечения, не явился на регулярную тренировку, но и покусился на личное время Брэндона.  
Но тот был единственным, кто мог вытащить Мэта из этого болота страха и стыда. 

Он быстро встал и виновато пробормотал:  
– Еще раз простите, мне очень неловко.  
– Не стоит, – улыбнулся запыхавшийся Брэндон. – Сейчас это тоже обсудим, проходите. – Он отпер дверь и пригласил Мэтью в кабинет.

Брэндон повесил куртку на крючок у двери и попытался наскоро привести себя в порядок, поправляя волосы и очки.  
– На будущее, обычно я не говорю этого клиентам, чтобы не дать потерять ощущение постоянной поддержки, но в вашем случае, кажется, придется. Если бы я был так занят, что не мог бы приехать, я бы отключил телефон. Или отказал бы вам. Поймите только меня правильно, я говорю это потому, что мне не нравится ваша реакция. Вы вините себя так, словно я не мог поступить иначе, а вы этим воспользовались.

Брэндон сел в кресло и посмотрел на Мэтью, заканчивая мысль:  
– Вы берете на себя слишком много ответственности за других. Дайте и мне право выбора, - Брэндон рассмеялся, а у Мэта в груди все сжалось.

Потому что раз за разом Брэндон, сам того не подозревая попадал в болевую точку. Он хотел успокоить, хотел поддержать, но у Мэта все лицо исказилось.  
– Вот тут вы правы.

Мэт сам не заметил, как встал у этой черты, за которую так боялся шагнуть. Ему все еще было страшно, панически – до ужаса. Но внутри него теперь клокотало желание выговориться. Оно взялось из ниоткуда, незаметно толкнув его в спину вчера, и, также незаметно проникнув с тех пор внутрь, в грудную клетку, билось там, разгоняя бешено пульс.  
И все же слова никак не складывались в предложения. Но от сидения в тишине, когда сам просил о приеме, хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Брэндон не спрашивал, он вообще молчал, но от этого легче не становилось. Может быть даже наоборот.  
Мэт слышал свое дыхание, и это было невыносимо.

– Я пропустил тренировку.  
– Это случилось впервые?  
– Да. Я все, что мы на сеансах планировали... все старался выполнять по плану, и зал... для меня всегда это было особенной темой. Вопрос дисциплины, понимаете? А сегодня не смог, – Мэт уже привычно уставился на свои руки. Так ему было проще говорить, чем смотря на Брэндона. Словно он говорит сам с собой, а этот обволакивающий голос звучит откуда-то еще. – Просто не смог сложить вещи в сумку и выйти из комнаты.  
– Почему? Что остановило вас?  
– Страх.  
– И чего вы боитесь?  
– Не знаю. – Мэт разглядывал свежие царапины от собственных ногтей на фалангах и не мог вспомнить, как это произошло. – Я... толком не спал после вчерашнего сеанса, все думал о нашем разговоре. И о... ну о том, что...  
– О смерти вашего друга? – подсказал волшебный голос за Мэта, и тот кивнул.  
– Да. И я снова перестал понимать, зачем все это. А потом у меня случилась паническая атака.  
– Вы разбираетесь в этом?  
– Немного. Может я не прав, но мне было очень страшно.  
– Вы можете описать ваш страх? Оценить по шкале? Сравнить с чем-то?

Мэт прикрыл глаза, пытаясь нарисовать в голове картинку. Он не знал, зачем это нужно Брэндону, но он уже давно перестал пытаться сопоставить действия Брэндона со своими познаниями в психологии или предположениями. Перестал предсказывать эффекты его вопросов, предложений... Перестал ожидать. Он просто доверял ему.  
– Как заблудившемся мальчишке, который шел по лесу на свет, но нашел болотное чудище.  
– Да, это похоже на панику, – тихо ответил Брэндон. – Но, Мэтью, никто не станет вас за пропуск тренировки утаскивать на дно болота. Разве что вы сами.

– Пожалуй, – прикусил губу Мэт. – Но разве это не шаг назад? Я думал, что мне становится легче, но это не так. – Он попробовал подавить дрожь в голосе. Получалось плохо. – Значит, я зря трачу ваше время.  
– И все же вы здесь.  
– Да.  
– Я повторю свой вчерашний вопрос: вам здесь спокойно?  
Мэт кивнул.

На языке уже крутилось то, что надо было сказать. Что было по-настоящему важно. Остался лишь маленький шаг. Потому что, если промолчать, то все точно станет бессмысленным.  
И Мэт все же решился.  
– Моего друга звали Роберт Хьюз. Мы учились вместе.  
Он протер лицо, делая вид, что просто разминает уставшие от недосыпа мышцы, но на самом деле стер выступившие слезы.  
– Роберт был хорошим человеком? – зачем-то спросил Брэндон.  
– Лучшим.  
– Я вижу, как вам больно говорить о нем, – Мэт многое был готов списать на свое состояние, но он был готов поклясться, что Брэндон говорил с искренним сочувствием. – Но... – он вдруг запнулся и добавил сбивчиво, словно не как врач, а как друг: – не надо хоронить всю память о нем. Ведь было хорошее. И этого никто не отнимет у вас, оно ваше.

Мэт медленно поднял голову. Он плохо видел Брэндона – влажная пелена мешала смотреть, но он знал, что тот смотрит прямо в его покрасневшие глаза.  
– Вы теряли друзей? Самого важного человека в вашей жизни?  
– Да, – ответил Брэндон сухо.  
– Тогда вы знаете, как это больно. Я хотел бы думать о хорошем, но каждый раз вместо светлого я вспоминаю, как... – Мэт успел остановить себя не проболтавшись, и добавил бесцветное, но точно описывающее: – как он умер.  
– И все-таки постарайтесь. Попробуйте. Как вы познакомились?

Мэт сделал глубокий вздох и отпустил себя, позволяя провалиться в ту память, которую запрещал себе трогать. Об которую обжигался последние полтора года, как об кислоту.  
– Мы учились вместе. Я не вспомню нашей первой встречи – наверное когда я знакомился со всей остальной группой. Но мы очень быстро сошлись.

Перед внутренним взором Мэта замелькали картинки, и он с трудом успевал говорить о них, захлебываясь воспоминаниями.

– Многое позже помню. Как на скутерах по ночам гоняли. Как бегали по утрам. Много мелочей. Как на заднем дворе пробовали сигареты. Как нас через два курса вразумил один из педагогов, и мы поклялись бросить. И знаете, правда – как отрезало. Потому что пообещали не кому-то там и не себе даже, а друг другу. Потому что... – Мэт запнулся. – мы всегда ставили честность превыше всего. Именно нашу, между нами. У нас даже был общий девиз.  
– Девиз?  
– Да, – усмехнулся Мэт.  
В голове звучало предельно серьезное Робертово «один стремится, вместе достигают». Они крепко сцепились руками, как перечитавшие Твена бойскауты. А ведь им было не по тринадцать лет, но все у них было с той же непрошибаемой верой и серьезностью.  
Мэт много бы отдал за то, чтобы снова испытать эти чувства.

– И что же это был за девиз?  
Мэт покачал головой.  
– Простите, это личное. Это было нашей тайной. И сутью. Мы всегда были рядом. Прикрывали друг друга. На учебе, а потом и на работе. Мы же не офисными клерками были, а опасными вещами деньги зарабатывали. Мы и наши студенческие клички оставили в качестве позывных. Они были простые, топорные, но мы и подумать не могли о том, чтобы взять другие. Потому что на третьем курсе сидели на крыше его дома, трепались о будущем и придумали, что нас будут звать «Клик» и «Бэнг». И не могли потом иначе. Так и работали. А еще Берти... – Мэт тут же вспомнил этот злобный взгляд, суженые глаза и шипение сквозь зубы: «Не называй меня так», – о, как он бесился, когда я его называл так... он здорово пел. Не профессионал, не занимался никогда, но что-то в его голосе было, что мурашки по коже бегали. Мы как-то были вынуждены засесть на неделю в глуши. Без какой-либо связи с внешним миром – даже газет не добыть. Только мы, четыре покоцанные стены, наблюдательный пункт и консервы. А еще у Роберта был с собой плеер. Он издох на пятый день. И Роберт пел, чтобы мы совсем от скуки не чокнулись. И это был бы лучший отпуск, о котором я могу сейчас мечтать. Вот только... – Мэт закрыл лицо руками. – Он мертв. И больше никогда не будет насвистывать «In the shadows». Не будет шутить про наши позывные и фильм с Дауни младшим. Не хлопнет по плечу после успешной операции, не произнесет наш «детский» девиз с той серьезностью, от которой скулы сводит, но... – Мэт коснулся солнечного сплетения уже не в силах подбирать слова, – тут замирает. Я...

Мэтью откинул голову назад, промаргиваясь, смотря на белый потолок. Он должен был договорить. Раз уж начал.  
– Я, пожалуй, выбил бы эти слова на его могиле. Если бы она была.  
«И если бы имел право на эти слова» – хотел добавить он, но не смог. Связки подводили его, сажая голос в ноль, не позволяя издать больше ни звука кроме невнятных хрипов. Мэт заткнулся.  
– А если бы она была, вы бы приходили туда?

Мэт ждал, что Брэндон начнет спрашивать о другом. Детали работы, на кого такого учились Мэтью с Робертом и почему «Клик» и «Бэнг», почему нет чертовой могилы, в конце концов. Вместо этого он смотрел на Мэта и немилосердно ковырял пальцем прямо в его душе. Мэтью все еще мог не отвечать, но ему хотелось быть честным. Хотелось открыться. Боли не стало бы меньше, но держать ее только в себе больше не было сил.

– Да.  
– Но вы так болезненно переживаете эту смерть, разве не сделало бы лишнее напоминание о Роберте вашу жизнь еще болезненней?  
– А какая разница? – тихо, скрывая сип, спросил Мэт. – Он этого заслуживал.  
– А вы заслуживаете мирной жизни. Он бы хотел этого для вас.  
– Не знаю, – скривился Мэт.  
– Вы сами сказали, он был хорошим человеком. Если вы правы, то это так. Послушайте, Мэтью...

Брэндон встал и подал Мэту планшет с бумагой и ручку.  
– Все люди совершают в своей жизни ошибки. И эти ошибки могут менять нас так же, как и внешние обстоятельства. Вы сейчас не тот Мэтью Миллс, что листал «Esquire» под дверью моего кабинета. И уж тем более не тот, кем были полтора, два года назад. Нынешний вы – другой. За какие поступки вы бы себя не корили, сейчас вы поступили бы иначе. И все, что вас связывает с тем собой – это память. Она нужна, но она не должна тянуть вас вниз. Я хочу, чтобы вы попытались осознать себя другим, новым человеком. Не тем Мэтью, а сегодняшним. Напишите себе тогдашнему письмо. Не пытайтесь остановить, мы не можем повернуть время вспять, но попытайтесь объяснить ему, что вы поняли. А потом попробуйте написать ответ. Влезть в шкуру того Мэтью, вспомнить, почему он был именно таким, и ответить на это письмо.

Мэтью не был согласен со многим, но когда Брэндон смолк, он почувствовал, что его щеки уже сухи. Это лишний раз напомнило о том, что скепсис стоит оставлять за дверью. Брэндон знал, что делает, и полностью оправдывал то интуитивное доверие, с которым Мэт к нему тянулся.  
– Я попробую.

Белый лист не внушал радости. Мэт ненавидел начинать. Он ненавидел вообще излагать что-то связно и цельно. Многие ему говорили, что у него это неплохо получается, но тогда это получалось как-то самопроизвольно. А когда приходилось вот так, по указке, как сочинение в школе, он разом терял все слова.  
– Помните, что пишете это для себя и второго себя. Не для меня. Если вы не хотите, я даже не буду читать.

Мэт кивнул и, устроив планшет на коленях, попробовал изложить свои мысли. Он несколько раз начинал и зачеркивал. Все ему казалось не тем. Он случайно бросил взгляд на часы: их сеанс длился уже больше двух часов!  
Мэт не знал, имеет ли эта затея с письмом какой-то смысл в терапии, но, по крайней мере, его это отрезвило и вернуло в реальный мир. Не заглушив тоску, но напомнив, что мир еще существует. И он не должен крутиться вокруг одного Мэта.  
– Брэндон, простите, что задержал вас так сильно! Могу я продолжить дома?  
– Это вы мне скажите, вы сможете продолжить дома?  
– Да, конечно.  
– Тогда идите. Я жду вас в среду. Или раньше, если вам это будет необходимо. Звоните, пожалуйста, без лишних угрызений совести.

***

_Брэндон Купер запер за Мэтом дверь, прижался к ней спиной и медленно съехал на пол, обхватывая голову руками._

**Глава 4**

Мэтью стоит перед дверью. Она кажется ему знакомой, и голос внутри него кричит: «Остановись. Не смей! Уходи!», но рука, против воли тянется к ручке, он открывает дверь и сразу оказывается на жестком стуле около стола.  
За столом сидит человек, чьего лица он разглядеть не может. Оно есть, но взгляд не фокусируется.  
– Вы знаете, зачем здесь.  
– Догадываюсь.  
– Вы нужны нам.  
«А вы нам – нет!» – орет Мэт внутри своей оболочки, но та не слушается его, перебирая документы на столе. Мэт не видит текста, но знает, что в них.  
– Такое не в наших правилах. Это принципиальный вопрос.  
– Вы торгуетесь?  
Мэт кривит губы.  
– Еще раз. Это не вопрос денег. Это принцип.  
– Что же... простите, но придется иначе.

Мэт завороженно открывает очередную папку. Свежеисписанные листы пачкают чернилами пальцы. Он пытается стереть их платком, но краска въедается только глубже, на глазах превращаясь в кровь. Мэт быстро перелистывает бумаги, но все они испачканы в крови. По краям листов ползут трещины, бумага рассыпается в руках, а разломы становятся все шире, переползая на стол и стены.  
Мэт вскакивает и оборачивается. Весь кабинет ходит ходуном, и Мэт бросается прочь. Он бежит по коридорам, спотыкаясь. Он слышит голоса в голове, раздирающие его на части, мешающие, путающие, не дающие выбрать верный коридор. Он пытается заткнуть их и просто бежит туда, где светлее.  
Он выскакивает на порог, и солнечный свет слепит глаза. Он видит человека и застывает не в силах двинуться. Потому что знает эту спину, этот ежик темных волос и шрам на затылке.  
– Роберт...  
Он не откликается. Мэт слышит треск балок за спиной и делает шаг вперед, но чем он ближе к Роберту, тем дальше оказывается тот.  
– Ну же! Берти...

Мэт тянет руку вперед, он почти хватает друга за бок, но меж пальцев оказывается только воздух, а фигура тает на глазах, превращаясь в клоки кровавой пыли. Бок, за ним тело – по спине, к ногам, и вот уже руки и голова рассыпаются в ничто. Алый туман окутывает все вокруг, лезет в глаза и жжет их. Становится нестерпимо...

***

Мэт открыл глаза и уставился в пустоту. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы разжать сведенные судорогой пальцы и начать дышать ровно. Это был сон. Просто сон. Глаза быстро привыкали к темноте и вместо остаточных видений Мэт уже отчетливо видел очертания мебели и стен.

Он откинул одеяло и, встав рывком, подошел к окну. Открыл его нараспашку: прохладный воздух отрезвлял быстрее. Мэт задумчиво взъерошил волосы рукой. Он глубоко дышал и прокручивал в голове стандартные аутотренинговые фразы, пытаясь придать сознанию ясность. Получалось так себе.  
Тогда Мэт оглядел комнату, заставляя себя фокусироваться на предметах, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей, пока его взгляд не упал на стол. А может, это именно оно?...

Он кинулся к столу и, схватив ручку, принялся писать на первом попавшемся листе.

***

«В мире нет места ни героям, ни злодеям. Есть лишь люди и их амбиции. Есть люди, которые являются твоим миром, а есть люди-декорации. Не смей покушаться на свой мир! Однажды разрушив его, ты не сможешь построить нового.»

***

– Вы справились с заданием? – поинтересовался Брэндон, смотря на листок, который Мэт не выпускал из рук.

Мэт сегодня молчал с самого прихода. Вот и сейчас вместо ответа на вопрос Брэндона. Мэт только помотал головой, продолжая вертеть сложенную вчетверо бумагу.

– Но этот листок не пустой.

Мэт кивнул. Внутри него шла борьба. С одной стороны – желание уйти. Такое же сильное, как в свой первый визит сюда. С другой – он как никогда четко осознавал, что ему нужно все рассказать. Не потому что он должен Брэндону, не потому что так положено в терапии, а потому что иначе он попросту не выдержит следующего приступа. Мэт знал, что если он поддастся панике и выйдет из кабинета, то не сможет заставить себя вернуться, а идти ему было некуда. Не было у него места в мире. И только эта мысль еще удерживала его в кресле.

– Значит, вы все-таки что-то написали.  
– Да, – разлепил наконец губы Мэт.  
– Так почему вы говорите, что не выполнили задания?  
– Я написал письмо в прошлое. Но мне кажется, что он меня не понял. И я не знал, что ответить. Не могу влезть в ту шкуру.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я ненавижу себя, – пробормотал Мэт, неловко, полувопросительно.  
– За что вы ненавидите себя, Мэтью? Вы должны сформулировать это.  
Мэт нервно усмехнулся.  
– Все очень просто. Это я убил Роберта.

Брэндон даже не шелохнулся в своем кресле, как будто ожидал нечто подобное. Мэт ждал шока, недоверия, лавины вопросов – чего-то, что дало бы оправдание молчанию. Что было бы последним шансом на побег. Но Брэндон молчал. И Мэт продолжил. 

– Мы учились не в простом училище. Нас готовили как бойцов. Агентов. Когда мы закончили учебу, то стали... как бы так сказать. Фрилансерами. Мы сотрудничали с государством, но не числились в штате. Могли сами выбирать, на что соглашаться, – стоило начать, как слова сами полились. – Иногда брали заказы и у «частников»: много кто беспокоится за свои грузы или компьютерные сети. И мы считали себя лучшими в своем деле. Может, самонадеянно, но репутация у нас была, и условия мы всегда выдвигали свои. Но на кого бы мы не работали, у нас было одно условие. У Роберта, точнее. Он был очень принципиален, и был прав, я был с ним согласен. Но именно он каждый раз отстаивал этот вопрос с жаром и не соглашался соваться в политику. Ни деньги, ни угрозы – его ничего не пронимало. Мы ловили наркоторговцев, террористов, помогали защищать коммерческие тайны от слишком ретивых конкурентов, но как только дело пахло политикой – выбывали из игры.  
– Звучит разумно.  
– О да, звучит здорово, – Мэт стиснул листок так, что тот чуть не порвался на сгибе. – И я прекрасно понимал Роберта. Но два года назад... вы слышали про конгрессмена Сатерса?  
– Да, был какой-то скандал, много шумихи в СМИ. Вроде как наркотики?  
– Да. И торговля оружием. Два года назад я получил приглашение от ФБР. – Мэт прикусил губу, стараясь не дать чувствам помешать рассказу и выравнивая голос. – Мне следовало сразу отказаться, даже не ходить на встречу. Потому что меня просили явиться одного и держать свой визит в тайне от партнера.

– Но вы пошли.  
Мэт кивнул.  
– Думал, что так будет безопаснее. Я должен был знать, почему на встрече не хотели видеть Роберта. Когда пришел, быстро все понял: нам хотели вручить дело Сатерса. Он работал чистейше, имел огромное влияние и подкопаться было совсем непросто. – Мэт ссутулился сильнее. – Я должен был отказаться. Но меня убедили.  
– И как же им это удалось? – Брэндон подался вперед, Мэт видел, как сместились его ступни.  
– Неважно. Какая теперь разница? Я согласился и подписал смертный приговор нашей дружбе. Я дал согласие не только за себя. Но и за Роберта. И я, и... мой наниматель знали, что он откажется, если узнает, что речь идет о Сатерсе. Мне предложили план, как... использовать, – Мэт выплюнул это слово, – Роберта так, чтобы он ничего не узнал. Я втесался в доверие к Сатерсу под ложным именем. Мы много работали вместе, несколько месяцев. – Мэт дернул плечом. – Отвратительный человек. А потом я включил в игру Роберта.

Рассказывать было намного проще, чем Мэту казалось раньше. Он не задумывался ни над одним своим словом, потому что воспоминания сами рвались наружу. 

– Ему я сказал, что нам нужно выкрасть информацию из защищенной сети очередного террориста. Это был его профиль, и он был почти волшебником. По сути все, наверное, затевалось именно ради его участия в деле. Не знаю, кто еще смог бы взломать сервера Сатерса. Но тот был маньяком по безопасности. Любая попытка вломиться на территорию привела бы к взрыву в серверной. Сатерс скорее потерял бы все свои данные, чем позволил кому-то их заполучить. Так что пришлось и здесь идти на обман. Я сказал Сатерсу, будто мне известно о готовящемся взломе. Что я знаю, насколько крутого хакера подошлют. И предложил ему пустить хакера внутрь, как в мышеловку. А потом, поймав с поличным, устроить допрос. Как же мне тяжело давалось все это вранье: говорить Сатерсу про то, как мы сможем выпытать у хакера все про «заказчика», и улыбаться.  
Мэт вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Он и правда стал совсем другим. По крайней мере от того железного самообладания агента Миллса в нем мало что осталось.  
– А потом, – голос все-таки сорвался, – улыбаться Роберту и планировать операцию. Говорить, что я буду прикрывать его, пока он будет работать. – Мэт судорожно вздохнул.

Брэндон встал и отошел к кулеру. Мэтью проводил его удивленным взглядом и воспользовался паузой, чтобы сглотнуть слезы.  
Наполнив стаканчик водой, Брэндон вернулся и протянул его Мэту.

– Пожалуйста, продолжайте, – сказал он тихо.  
Мэт взял свободной рукой стаканчик и отпил из него, выравнивая дыхание.

– На самом же деле я врал обоим. На протяжении нескольких месяцев трепыхался в этой паутине лжи, веря, что в конце меня ждет счастливая развязка. Я должен был позволить Роберту оказаться на территории и подключиться к серверам. Я знал, что в этот момент он увидит информацию о том, кто такой Сатерс, обо мне... Он бы не стал останавливаться, скачал бы все. Я под наблюдением камер должен был прийти в серверную и забрать у Роберта флэшку. После увиденного он бы поверил в мое... «предательство». – Мэт сделал большой глоток и закашлялся. – А я бы выстрелил. На камерах все бы выглядело красиво, но я бы стрелял транквилизатором. Флэшка у меня, в моем распоряжении небольшое окно времени, чтобы вытащить тело. А потом здание окружает спецназ, Сатерса ловят с поличным, я сдаю все данные ФБР, и мы с Робертом свободны, – саркастично закончил он, неопределенно махнув рукой и выронив листок на пол. Но ему было уже все равно.

Брэндон не дернулся поднимать – он вообще не шевелился больше. Мэту казалось, что его окружают декорации, а настоящая жизнь – она там. В темных коридорах подпольной базы. В серверной, мерцающей огоньками как новогодняя ель. В полных ярости глазах Роберта, отказывающегося поднимать руки вверх и отдавать флэшку. В его сначала торопливом: «эй, Бэнг, ты что, рехнулся?», а затем уже презрительном: «Ты не выстрелишь. Не в меня».  
И вот-вот эта жизнь оборвется. Со слишком громким, не таким, как должно, выстрелом. 

Мэт зажмурился, сминая в руках стаканчик. Тот хрустнул, впиваясь осколками в ладонь, остатки воды потекли по пальцам на пол.

– Только пистолет мне подменили, – прошептал он. – На настоящий. С нормальными пулями.

Мэт смотрел на свою руку сквозь слезы и видел вместо воды кровь Роберта на пальцах, а вместо мятого белого пластика тяжелую металлическую флэшку.

– И что же было потом? – спросил Брэндон не своим голосом. Или это Мэту так казалось из-за стучавшей в ушах крови. Он попытался вернуть себя в реальность, ведь все равно там, в памяти, дальше была только пустота.

– Я не помню. Я потерял счет времени и даже не успел вытащить тело. Не помню, как сам смог выбраться. Не помню, как смог закончить операцию, – голос совсем сел и слова царапали горло, но Мэт все же выдавил из себя: – Я даже не знаю, умер Роберт от моего выстрела или от взрыва.  
Мэт сделал несколько глубоких выдохов и добавил:  
– Никто не нашел тело. От того крыла здания вообще мало что осталось. У меня не осталось от него ничего. Даже могилы.

Щекам было горячо от слез, но Мэт даже не пытался их вытирать, безвольно опустив руки.  
– Вот так все и случилось.  
– Вы до сих пор не рассказали мне одну вещь.  
– Какую? – вымученно спросил Мэт.  
– Почему вы это сделали? Что заставило вас согласиться? Деньги?  
– Нет, – пренебрежительно скривился Мэтью. – Деньги обещали огромные, но я бы никогда, ни за какие миллиарды не продал бы Роберта. Но у ФБР было досье на него. Слишком полное. И если бы оно попало не в те руки... Мы против слишком влиятельных сил работали.

– А если бы он узнал об этом досье, не согласился бы сотрудничать сам?  
– Нет. Он бы предпочел всю оставшуюся жизнь скрываться под чужими масками, болтаться на самом дне. Но не пошел бы на политическое дело.  
– То есть, – уточнил Брэндон, – вы защищали друга?  
– Я думал, что да.

– Выходит, что не было убийства. Его смерть – совпадение обстоятельств? Случайность по сути? – в голосе Брэндона не было осуждения или любопытства, которых Мэт ждал. Но и участия в нем не было тоже. Только картон, словно и он становился декорацией вместе со стенами кабинета.

Мэтью затряс головой:  
– Нет. Нет! Это не случайность! Я убил его. Давно убил. Не когда прогремел взрыв и не когда нажал на курок. Я его убил, поставив чертову подпись. Вздумал, что у меня есть право решать за него. Мы всегда доверяли друг другу больше, чем себе, – он говорил сбивчиво, глотая половину слов, но он уже не мог иначе. – Эта вера друг в друга – вот главный принцип, который я нарушил. Я покусился на самое ценное, что было в моей жизни. И в его. И отнял. Как отнял свободу выбора. И убил его этим, – Мэту показалось, что с последними словами из него вышел весь воздух. 

Он чувствовал опустошенность. Ничего не осталось. И надежды тоже. Не осталось никакой иллюзии безопасности от этого кабинета. Он был так же сер, как и весь остальной мир.

– Я пойду, – сказал Мэт, вставая.  
– Погодите.  
– Мне нечего больше вам сказать, – Мэт сделал несколько шагов к двери, но ладонь Брэндона неожиданно сильно сжала его локоть.  
– А мне есть. Сядьте назад.

Мэт, не ожидав такого напора, упал в кресло. А Брэндон садиться не стал. Он вздохнул и отошел к столу, вставая к Мэту спиной.

– Вы правы. Вы не должны были выбирать за Роберта, – Брэндон что-то делал руками, но Мэт не видел, что именно. – Благие намерения часто заводят нас не туда, куда хотелось бы. Но вы вините себя слишком сильно. Вы пытались его спасти.

Брэндон скинул пиджак, и – тот оказался с накладками – фигура мистера Купера неуловимо изменилась. Брэндон подцепил свой густой каштановый хвост и легким движением руки снял его, обнажая короткие черные волосы. А затем повернулся, и без малейшего признака акцента добавил невыносимо знакомым голосом:  
– Один стремится, двое достигают, ведь так должно быть, да?

Мэт смотрел и не верил своим глазам. Он забыл как дышать. На него смотрел Роберт. Без очков, усов и бороды. Со своим родным цветом глаз.  
– Не может быть...  
– Здравствуй, Мэт. – Роберт легко преодолел разделяющее их пространство и придвинул свое кресло максимально близко к Мэтью, садясь напротив него.

Мэт смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Он пытался проснуться и не мог. Все вокруг было реальным.  
– Но как?  
– «Тело так и не нашли».  
– Но... – Мэт не знал, как сформулировать всю ту лавину вопросов и чувств, накатившую на него. Он был в шаге от безумия.  
– Взрыв оказался мне на пользу, – смилостивился Роберт. – Я провалился в подвал, из которого, когда пришел в себя, смог выбраться.  
– Почему... почему ты не сказал? Хотя... – Мэт опустил голову. – Правильно. Я не заслужил знать.  
Роберт сжал мокрую ладонь Мэта. Сильно, успокаивающе. Мэт и так не понимал, почему его до сих пор не избивают, не душат, почему с ним разговаривают, а Роберт еще и проявлял эти дружеские знаки внимания.  
Мэта начинало трясти.

– Я считал, что ты убил меня. Продался Сатерсу и пристрелил. Так что, как только смог соображать, стал строить план мести.  
– Чего ты хочешь от меня? – почти одними губами спросил Мэт. – Все, что скажешь...  
Роберт погладил его по руке, по предплечью и снова сжал ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Это совсем не вязалось с его рассказом:  
– Я долго думал, как причинить тебе боль. И решил, что должен влезть тебе в душу. Даже когда я считал тебя подонком, я знал, что ты все же знакомый мне Мэт. Хоть на сколько-то. А значит для тебя не могло пройти все бесследно. Надеялся, что ты обратишься к психологу. Подготовил себе роль. Место. Подталкивал тебя сюда.  
Роберт тяжело вздохнул.  
– Но, когда ты пришел... когда я увидел твое отчаянье, я не смог. Я говорил себе, что просто втираюсь в доверие, но пытался излечить тебя. И докопаться до правды. И все. Я просто не смог сделать ничего.  
– Ты все еще можешь сделать со мной, что угодно.  
– Я не собираюсь тебя карать, сказал же. – скривился Роберт. – Я жив, Мэт. А все, что ты от меня ждешь – это наказание? Ты радоваться должен.

– Боже, Роберт, я... – Мэт сжал переносицу и протер глаза, чтобы хоть с минуту посмотреть на Роберта чистым взглядом. – Прости меня.  
– Давно простил.  
– Тогда... иди сюда, братишка?.. – неуверенно спросил Мэт, раскрывая руки для объятий.

Роберт сел на подлокотник кресла Мэта, давая себя обнять и крепко стискивая в ответ. Когда его руки сомкнулись на спине, Мэт все же разрыдался. Он не мог больше говорить. Думать. Он превратился в один комок нервов. Он все еще боялся, что это окажется сном и заставлял себя верить только, пока горячие руки сжимали его плечи, а сам он цеплялся за чужую футболку. Мэта сотрясали рыдания. Он не мог остановиться, пока не начал хватать ртом воздух.

Роберт схватил Мэта за затылок и вжал его лоб в свой, заставляя смотреть в глаза.  
– Я жив. Жив. Все хорошо, слышишь?  
Мэт согласно промычал.  
– Пое... поедем домой? – выдавил он из себя.  
– Конечно, – сказал Роберт, влезая в карман Мэта и забирая оттуда ключи от машины. – Только поведу я.

**Эпилог**

Мэтью долго умывался. Словно вода могла смыть следы затяжной истерики. Синяки под глазами не уменьшились, но взгляд приобрел подобие ясности. Мэт разглядывал себя в зеркало. Последние дни очень вымотали его, и выглядел он преотвратно. Но зато теперь...

Мэт вдруг почувствовал, как сердце заходится в приступе тахикардии. Все его тело, каждую клеточку охватил ужас. Почему он уверен, что это не сон? Не видения воспаленного сознания? 

Мэт выключил воду и, наскоро накинув халат, ломанулся по лестнице наверх. Он вбежал в гостевую комнату и тут же почувствовал жгучий стыд за свою панику.  
Роберт спал, раскинувшись на кровати. Несмотря на топот и хлопанье дверьми спал. 

Мэт сел в кресло в углу, поджав под себя ногу. В комнате было темно: луна лишь слегка пробивалась сквозь приоткрытые шторы, но Мэт видел каждую родинку на руках Роберта. Мэтью все еще не верил в произошедшее. Это было чудом, а чудес не бывает – не в его жизни. Но Роберт Хьюз лежал в кровати, и его грудь мерно вздымалась. Мэт считал его выдохи вместо своих, но это успокаивало даже лучше. 

Мэт и не заметил, как впервые за полтора года провалился в глубокий, спокойный, блаженный сон.


End file.
